This invention relates generally to a method of analyzing printer faults, and more particularly to a method of analyzing printer diagnostic and usage information in order to suggest solutions automatically.
When a user has a problem with a printer, typically the user will first attempt to ascertain and fix the problem using whatever built-in diagnosis tools were provided with the printer, if any. For some printers the built-in diagnostic tools may be in the form of a user manual or diagrams on the user interface showing possible locations of printer jams and out-of-supply notices. For printers linked to a personal computer, the install disk of the printer may include diagnostics in the form of a utility program to be run on the user""s personal computer. Utility programs may offer suggestions for relatively minor problems, such as cleaning inkjets to improve print quality or how to ascertain a printer jam. When the local diagnostic aids are insufficient to solve the user""s printing problem, the user is faced with the decision of taking the printer to a service center (which usually only occurs if the printer is small enough for the user to transport) or requesting a service call from a service technician.
Diagnosing and fixing problems in larger, more complex printers in the field of necessity requires a telephone call to the service center or call center. Depending on the protocol at the particular service center, a product support representative will log in the user""s printer complaint, issue a Request ID (RID) to identify the service request and then attempt to solve the problem over the phone. To attempt to solve the problem over the phone, the support representative will make suggestions to the user, which the user will perform on the printer and report back the result, if any. If the problem is resolved, the service call is closed. Otherwise, the service call goes through an escalation process. This may include transferring the call to a different service representative (who may be more skilled or skilled in different problem area) who asks different questions and makes different suggestions. If the escalated phone process is not successful, a field technician is dispatched. While all human-assisted calls, not including the cost of maintaining a service staff at a particular staffing level, are more expensive than automated response systems, dispatching a field technician to the printer is the most expensive.
With the advent of the internet, many companies have established web sites to market their products, enable users to download upgrades to various software products and drivers and provide online service. Some computer manufacturers offer a special technical service software package which a user downloads to his/her computer, enabling the user to connect directly to the computer manufacturer service site for support. Compaq, for example, has a dial-up remote diagnostic system for personal computer customers. Hewlett Packard offers a service called xe2x80x9cInstant Supportxe2x80x9d, primarily intended for personal computers, which enables users to automatically check their system for components, search for answers that match a system configuration, connect to a support specialist, send a detailed report to a support specialist and ask questions. This type of support is reportedly being extended to the printer industry in that Hewlett Packard offers an automated Web-based diagnostic and resolution support service for embedded Web server-enabled (EWS) printers, which is intended to help users anticipate, address and resolve printer-specific problems. The intent of such systems is aimed at facilitating the use of phone support as an alternative to on-site service.
While improved use of phone support is helpful to users and reduces costs to manufacturers, there is a need for a remote diagnostic system and method which minimizes or does not require human intervention.
A support system for diagnosing printer problems, according to the invention, includes a support server a rules engine for parsing printer diagnostic data into components, for analyzing the components and for generating a suggested solution based on combinations of printer diagnostic data and error conditions; and at least one printer, located remote from the support server, and which includes a printer driver. When a user encounters a printer problem, the user selects the printer driver, which sends a request for support to the support server. The rules engine needs printer diagnostic data in order to suggest a solution. Printer diagnostic data may be obtained by one or a combination of methods. The support server may cause a printer diagnostics utility to be sent to the printer. The printer runs the printer diagnostics utility which generates a set of printer diagnostic data and transmits the data to the support server. An advantage of using downloaded printer diagnostics utilities is that the utility can be updated from time to time to retrieve or generate different types of data. If the printer includes a utility which generates and stores printer usage information and printer status information during operation of the printer, that information may be transmitted to the support server instead of the printer diagnostic data generated by the printer diagnostics utility or in addition to the printer diagnostic data. Indeed, printer diagnostic data may include any data stored in the printer memory.
The rules engine then parses the printer diagnostic data into components and analyzes the components in order to determine a cause for the printer problem. The rules engine then determines a suggested solution set for the problem and transmits the suggested solution to the printer. The suggested solution set is typically determined from a database of solutions based on printer diagnostic data and error conditions.
In one particular embodiment, the printer is coupled to a computer having a web browser for connecting to the Internet and the printer contains a usage utility and an embedded web server. The user requests support by accessing the printer driver (which will contain a link for support). The printer driver invokes the user""s default browser with a URL argument. The URL is the IP address of the printer (e.g. http://H13.62.154.233/xerox upr tech post) and the web server displays a web page in the web browser. The printer""s web server calls postscript functions which extract diagnostic data (generated from the usage utility resident on the printer) and package them in an HTML form variable. Immediately after the page loads in the user""s browser, it automatically submits the HTML form via HTTP to the support server. The support server calls the rules engine, the rules engine parses and returns a record set of solution links. The support server constructs a web page and returns it to the user""s browser.
The system may also store historical information such as a record of the service request, the printer diagnostic data, and the suggested solution at the support server. Warranty information may be stored in the support server and the warranty entitlement information may be checked at the time of the initial request. Any stored historical information may be provided to the user along with the suggested solution to the current problem. Thus the user sees a very simple, elegant interface with all the complex data interactions done behind the scenes. All of the information sent to the support server is collected without requiring the user to perform any diagnostic tests directly or to answer questions or to interact with the support server or a service technician.
In the event the suggested solution does not fix the printer problem, the user can access a phone support system. The phone support system can access all printer diagnostic data received at the support server during the automated process and use that data to facilitate telephone support or for a service representative call.
The system may be used on any network, whether intranet or extranet (e.g., the Internet), although it is expected that most users would contact the support server over the Internet. The printer driver may include a web browser for pointing to a web page at the support server.
A method of diagnosing a printer problem, includes providing printer diagnostic data, wherein printer diagnostic data comprises data pertaining to operation of a printer at a time of a printer fault; parsing the printer diagnostic data into components; executing a rule comprising: comparing each component with a corresponding reference value to generate a comparison result; and correlating the comparison result with a set of actions including solutions; wherein, if there is a correlation between the comparison result and a solution, providing the solution. The correlating step may further includes the steps of: determining if the comparison is true, wherein if the comparison is true, the set of actions includes going to a next statement in the rule, going to a next rule, going to a specific solution and storing a variable if the comparing step was to identify a data location; and determining if the comparison is false, wherein if the comparison is false, the set of actions include going to a next statement, going to a next rule and going to a specific solution.
The system and method of the invention offer many advantages. For example, the system enables use of printer generated status data to enable a diagnosis, as opposed to customer entered information alone. A centralized support server implementing a rules engine enables the support center to have the latest diagnostics utilities as well as the latest solutions to errors. Use of the Internet as a medium to allow data transfers to take place enables a large number of users to communicate quickly and efficiently with the support server. If the printer includes software for collecting usage profile information, including supplies usage information, and printer status information, such information can also be transmitted to the support server for use in analysis by the rules engine. The system and method of the invention automates the service call handling process and reduces the cost of support while also allowing a 24-hr/day by 7 days/week support coverage for the customer.